How To Rescue Your Dragon
by Leda Star
Summary: Two years after the movie Toothless is kidnapped by 4 Night Fury's. Who are they and can Hiccup save him?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the How To Train Your Dragon world or characters.

**Chapter 1**

**Toothless POV**

It was days like this-when the sun was warm, the air was cool, and the grass was high and soft-that I think of the first time I met Hiccup. When I saw the young human standing over me I thought I was finished. The ropes that had knocked me out of the sky held me tight, and the pain of my missing tail fin paralyzed me. I'd seen many of my kin being killed by his people and closed my eyes praying it would be quick. I was surprised however when I felt not the sting of the dagger he held sticking into me but the ropes being cut free.

The days that followed were one of the most confusing, challenging, and happiest of my life. Two years later the memories made me hum in content and my whole body just warm up. Especially when I looked down at my fake red fin and saw Hiccup's crest. My thoughts were interrupted by four thumps that to normal ears wouldn't be heard but were crystal clear to me. I rolled off my back and looked around, my muscles tensing a bit. Around me the forest was so quite I thought I was the only thing alive. Wait! What was that? For a split second I saw a black shape dart from one tree to another. I was approaching the tree when the rustle came from behind me. Before I could turn around a tree groaned to my right and there was a splash behind me. I growled in anger and a little fear. Anger that someone was playing around with me and fear because no one had ever stocked me like this.

Suddenly there was a loud thump behind me and I spun around to find a pair of orange eyes staring down at me. The eyes belonged to a Night Fury who dwarfed me in his towering size. As I reeled in shock three more Night Fury's landed to the left, right, and back of me. The ones to my sides were males a little smaller then the one in front-but still bigger-then me with eyes that were identical shade of bronze. The one behind me was still bigger but had a sleeker body with violet eyes that had a soft female quality to them. I knew I wasn't the only Night Fury in the world but I had only seen one in my whole life. And he wasn't nearly as _close _to me as these four.

"W-who are you?" I asked shock.

The biggest Fury gave me a warm smile. "Silkwind he has Gemscales eyes." He said.

The female smiled as well. "But he looks exactly like Fireclaw."

She reached a paw out to touch me and I quickly backed away, my feet splashing into the water.

"What's that on his back?" The second male asked.

"And what's up with his fin?" Added the other.

They were twins I realized for they had the same exact features.

"I-I lost my real fin two years ago." I found myself explaining. "This lets me fly."

The bigger dragon moved closer and I moved back so far I was half submerged in water.

"That part, on your back, it looks a lot like a saddle." He said.

I gulped. "It is."

A look so stony I couldn't decipher came over their faces. "So….it is true." The female said.

"What's true?" I asked. I was starting to get scared and my instincts were screaming at me to get away.

"That a Night Fury had become the mount of a murderous human." The male growled.

"Hiccup isn't murderous!" I snapped on instinct. "If it wasn't for him I would never been able to fly."

"And if it wasn't for him you wouldn't have gotten hurt at all." The twins said.

"How do you know that?" I demanded.

"It doesn't matter." The bigger dragon said. "What does is that you need to come with us."

I jumped away from his grasp and ran. With out Hiccup I couldn't fly but I was a fast runner. Behind me the dragons chased me, grabbing at my tail before I shot away.

"_Toothless! Where are you?" _A voice called.

Hiccup. Turning I began running towards his voice, my legs pumping faster and faster. I broke through the trees and almost cried out. Before me stood Hiccup with a shocked look on his face.

"_Toothless!" _He cried running towards me.

"Hiccup!" I roared.

We were only a few feet away when I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and my world went black.

**Hiccups POV**

"NO!" I cried as the bigger Night Fury pounced on Toothless.

The dragon roared at me, bearing it's fangs as the others crouched around him. As I watched it picked up Toothless-who looked to be knocked out-and held him to his chest. Then it opened it's massive wings and with one flap launched it self into the sky along with the others. I cried out and ran in the directions as fast as I could. Suddenly my fake leg caught on a root and I tripped.

Spitting dirt out I looked up to the sky but found no sign of the four Night Fury's or Toothless. Slamming my fist into the ground and howled.

"TOOTHLESS!"

Please review. Also I have two other stories in the mix so sorry if I don't update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the How To Train Your Dragon world or characters.

**Chapter 2**

**Astrid POV**

"_Where is he?" _I wondered drumming my fingers impatiently on the saddle.

Hiccup had agreed to go riding with me and Quil and went to go find Toothless. That was thirty minuets ago. He most likely got a idea for a new invention and went off to write it down.

"What a dork." I sighed. Beside me Quil grunted in agreement and went back to preening his wings. I smiled and pat his head, being careful to keep clear of his sharp spine.

Hiccup was so geeky it wasn't funny but that was what I loved about him. His attitude was quirky but once he focused on something he didn't give up till he accomplished it and he wasn't afraid to stand up for something he really believed in.

"Astrid!" Hiccup's voice called.

I turned to see my boyfriend running to me. He was stained with dirt from head to toe with leaves and twigs sticking out of his hair, and scrapes on his hands in face.

"Hiccup what happened?" I asked coming to him.

He fell to his hands and knees gasping: "They took him! They took him!"

I knelt down and lifted his sweaty face. "Who took who? What's wrong?"

"Toothless!" Tears were brimming in his eyes. "Four Night Fury kidnap Toothless! I tried to follow them but-but…"

He broke down into sobs that tugged at my heart strings. Hiccup cared for Toothless as much as he cared for his family and me.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Which way did they go?"

"West." He said wiping away the tears. "They went west."

"Then come on. If we leave now we might be able to catch them."

A look of steely determination came over Hiccups eyes as he stood up.

"Then let's go."

**Toothless POV**

"_Stay very quiet precious one." A frantic but soothing voice said. _

_I felt myself being pushed into a small place that had water up to my knees. The world around me was a black and white blur and the crashing sound of waves boomed against my ears. Something brushed my cheek and I leaned into it, purring. A sob like sound was heard. _

"_Please stay quite."_

I spluttered as a cold blast of water hit my face.

"I'm sorry!" A silk like voice said.

Shaking my head to rid it of the water I looked up. I lay in a nest like bed in-between two thick branches of very tall tree. Before me stood yet another Night Fury. Unlike the others this one was a little smaller then me but was obviously female. Her eyes were a light violet that blended into yellow and orange near the bottom. She was black like me but had small dark blue dots on her cheeks and across her nose.

"Freckles." I said in awe at her beauty.

"Sorry." She said again, putting down the bowl like stone she held. "I was trying to leave some water for you and…..I'm Twilight what's your name?"

"_She got the name from her eyes." _I thought. "Toothless." I said.

Twilight giggled. "That's a funny name. Oh! I mean um, ah,….sorry."

A red blush stained her cheeks. "That's okay." I said. "Do you know where I am?"

"Why of course I do. You're on Avalon, island of the Night Fury's."

"Island of the Night Fury's!" I gasped. Jumping up I went to the edge of the nest and looked around. On all the limbs of the tree and the others behind it were nest where groups of Night Furies congregated.

"Fathers back." Twilight said as the branch dipped suddenly.

"Hello there daughter." A familiar voice said.

I whipped around and gasped as I saw the orange eyed Night Fury, a large fish in-between his jaws.

"Stay away from me!" I warned backing up.

"Take it easy youngling, I only want to give you something to eat." He said placing the fish down. "My names Sunfang what's yours?"

"His names Toothless." Twilight said when I refused to answer.

Sunfang snorted. "I assume the Viking spawn gave you it."

"And what if he did." I snarled.

Sunfang snorted again and opened his wings.

"Twilight come get me when the hatchling's done eating." He said. "Fireclaw will want to see him."

"Who's Fireclaw?" I demanded.

He smiled at me. "He's your father."

Please review. Also I have two other stories in the mix so sorry if I don't update soon.


	3. AN

Dear fans of this fan fiction

After thinking it over I have decided to stop writing. I apologize to those who have come to like it but I just don't know where to take it but if you do I give you my full permission to adopt it.

Yours truly

Leda star


End file.
